As the five-day work week system is carried out, more and more people pay attentions to leisure activities in recent years. Among various leisure activities, barbeque is an indispensible and popular one, particularly conducted in a picnic or a short trip. In view of the popularity of barbeque, manufacturers developed various types of rotisseries and barbeque grills or stoves. For example, a conventional rotating barbeque grill 10 as shown in FIG. 1 comprises a metal frame 11, two metal plates 12 and a fixed frame 13, wherein the metal frame 11 is formed by a plurality of metal rods arranged with an interval apart and alternately soldered with each other, and the metal frame 11 includes a containing space defined therein for accommodating food. The metal plates 12 are symmetrically installed on both corresponding sides of the metal frame 11 for latching both ends of the fixed frame 13 respectively, such that the fixed frame 13 can be latched to the metal frame 11 and covered onto the top of the containing space. After a user puts various different kinds of food into the containing space of the metal frame 11, latches the fixed frame 13 with the metal plates 12, and covers the fixed frame 13 onto the top of the containing space, the fixed frame 13 will be able to limit various different kinds of food in the containing space. In the meantime, the user connects a motor transmission shaft 15 of a barbeque apparatus 14 to the conventional rotating barbeque grill 10 which contains various different kinds of food and turns on the barbeque apparatus 14 to rotate the conventional rotating barbeque grill 10, such that a heat source (such as charcoal fire) at the bottom of the barbeque apparatus 14 is used for barbequing the food in the conventional rotating barbeque grill 10, and users can turn and barbeque each kind of food by a combination of the conventional rotating barbeque grill 10 and barbeque apparatus 14.
Although the aforementioned conventional rotating barbeque grill 10 comes with a simple structure and becomes a popular barbeque tool, yet its practical application still has the following drawbacks. For example, a conventional rotating barbeque grill 10 is rotated in the barbeque apparatus 14, and food is heated and cooked by the heat source provided at the bottom of the barbeque apparatus 14. When the conventional rotating barbeque grill 10 is rotated, both left and right sides of the barbeque grill 10 are at positions closer to the heat source. As a result, the food near the left and right sides in the conventional rotating barbeque grill 10 will be cooked for a longer time and at a faster speed. On the other hand, the food placed at the top and bottom sides of the barbeque grill 10 is farther from the heat source will take much more time for the cooking, so that users have to extend the overall rotating and barbeque time of the conventional rotating barbeque grill 10. However, this arrangement will overcook the food near both sides in the conventional rotating barbeque grill 10. In other words, when the food at the top and bottom sides in the conventional rotating barbeque grill 10 is cooked, the food near the left and right sides is overcooked, not only ruining the delicious taste of the food, but also affecting our physical health.
Therefore, it is an important subject for related designers and manufacturers to design and develop a rotating barbeque grill assembly capable of repeatedly sliding food contained in a carrying frame of a barbeque apparatus along a position-limit slot of the rotating barbeque grill assembly to a position near the heat source to achieve the effect of heating the food on both sides in the carrying frame uniformly and avoid overcooking the food, since the conventional rotating barbeque grill has the drawbacks of taking too much time for cooking the food, which may be cooked either too raw or overcooked easily.